Once again
by Bunnyxo
Summary: Edward leaves with the assumption he's doing this to make everything better, what happens when Bella gets pregnant with Jacob baby and he turns up on her door step?
1. Chapter 1

Bella put her hand over her stomach, sitting at the Black's house. Charlie and Billy were having a light conversation in the kitchen while she waited patiently for Jacob to get back. He had gone somewhere with the wolves for a few days, what with Sam calling the shots and all. She wondered if he was going to come back soon. Distracting her from thoughts of Jacob was the kick of the baby, and she looked down at her overly large stomach. There was a mushy feeling coming over her, and she smiled happily. Telling Charlie had been hard, and he had almost wanted to shoot Jacob, be he came around to the idea of a baby. Was excited even. It was nice that he was on her side for all of this. Renee had also taken it quite well and she had promised to come over whenever the baby was born. "How are you doing in there Bells?" Her dad called, and she looked up. "Fine, thanks!" She called back, getting up to join them.  
It was getting uncomfortable sitting on the little couch with nothing to do but listen to their faint voices. There was the slightest wobble to her walk, and everybody enjoyed making fun of her because of it. How many times had she almost tripped and fell because of her horrible balance? "Getting big." Billy commented, humored. He had also taken it very well that she was going to have a baby, it /was/ his grandson also.  
Plus that would mean spending more time with his best friend, her dad. So everything had worked out in one way or another.  
"When is Jacob getting back?" The brunette asked, and her eyes darted over to the open window. No huge werewolf boys were walking towards them. "I'd say five minutes." He assured the girl, reaching over to pat her arm. She gave him a small smile, rolled on the back of her feet, and turn to walk towards the door.  
Nobody questioned it, just went back to talking. The dark eyed girl opened the door and shut it behind her, standing on the little porch they had. Five minutes seemed to go on forever.  
One minute, she was crossing the porch, pacing and waiting for them.  
Two minutes, she walked up and down the steps while sighing.  
Three minutes, arms folded and leaning onto the porch rail.  
Four minutes, Bella sighed in relief, it would be soon now, Billy was never wrong with these things.  
Five minutes, four big and very muscled boys were walking out of the forest. They passed the trees and walked almost in the same exact way. It was normal, but it still surprised her none the less.  
"Bella!" Jacob called, racing forward ahead of Sam to come see her.  
She smiled and held out her arms for a hug. It had been a hard few days, not that she would admit it, at all. Though she needed him, needed his warm body beside her.  
It was especially nice when Charlie let Jacob stay over at night, because he was warm, and Bella was always cold. "Hey, honey." He murmured in her ear, hugging her to his chest. It wasn't a tight hug, as she would have liked. Though he was being careful of the baby. His baby. The thought still excited her.  
"Did you have any trouble?" He asked her, his hand moving to take hers. "Just kicking a lot, and a few contractions." The awkwardness in her voice was obvious, and she cringed at even the word, 'contraction.' All of this was horrible to think or talk about, just the thought of finally having her baby was exciting.  
The rest all seemed to be a bit to gory for her liking. "Nothing too bad right, Bells?" There was concern in his voice, and it upset her that he probably thought about that all the while he was gone.  
"It was fine." She lied swiftly, tugging her lips up into a soft smile. His eyebrow shot up, and he shook his head.  
Of course Jacob didn't believe her, he was the one person who always saw through her lies.  
Upon that thought, a different person eased it's way into her mind and she shuddered. Edward.  
The person she had spent two years with, left again. Left for 'her safety'.  
His actions this time around had done much more damage than she would have liked to admit. '. His actions this time around had done much more damage than she would have liked to admit. Jacob had realized what she was thinking about and his eyes narrowed, while he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He said, just as the three other large boys reached the porch.  
She glanced up at them, taking in all their features with weary eyes. Sam was bigger than than Quill or Embry. His facial featured were also much harder than theirs, and he stared back at her with narrowed eyes. They were frightening.  
With a shuffle of her feet, Bella turned around and followed Jacob into her smaller sized house. "Jake?" Billy called, and she heard the house of his wheel chair as he wheeled out to see his son. "Yeah, dad." Jacob replied in a monotone voice, and he seemed to stiffen up.  
Wait.  
What was going on? The two, father and son, stared at each other for a moment and she realized that they were communicating that way. This scared her for a moment, and as soon as Charlie came out, Jacob averted his gaze and glanced back at her.  
She felt suddenly very small in the house full of all these people. "Hey boys." Her dad said with a smile,and gave a cheery wave. Sam said a polite hello, while the two younger ones waved back, just as happy as her dad had been.  
"Jacob can I talk to you?" She said quietly, and was already tugging on his arm, pulling him back outside. All the while she was doing that, Charlie had promised to be outside in a minute and that they would get home.  
So that she could start dinner of course. "What is it Bella?" Jacob said, crossing his arms and stared at her. The way he was positioned, and from how narrowed his eyes were, she assumed that whatever he had been trying to tell Billy was bad.  
"What is going on?" The brunette asked in a small voice, looking up at him and she absentmindedly pushed out her lower lip in a pout. His face suddenly turned soft as he realized that he had been giving off a terrifying angry vibe and he took her hands in his own.  
He looked like her Jacob right then, the happy boy who had no idea what was coming to him yet. Her mechanic , best friend, her Jacob. He was all hers. "I'm sorry." The taller boy whispered, bending down slightly so that they were eye level.  
"I didn't mean to do that, you know how I get, honey." Butterflies roamed around in her stomach as he said that, and she remembered the first time he called her it. His voice lowered as he explained. "I wanted to ask Billy to tell Sam to let me be, just so that I can be here when the baby comes." He let go of one of her hands to put it on her stomach and she felt the baby kick.  
She smiled. The baby always did that when Jacob had put his hand to her belly, he knew who his dad was and that was amazing.  
Though right then, all she could imagine was the two lovers standing on the porch. And a beautiful little toddler running around the yard with all the other kids that came around. Grandparents watching with love in their eyes  
. She blinked a few times as she came back to the present, and her gaze was set back upon Jacob. "He wants me on patrol for any sign of vampires, and I can't do that. So he was going for the whole counsel so that he can tell him that this-" he gestured to her overly large stomach again. "- comes second." Jacob looked angry again, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts she assumed.  
Poor boy, was trying to hard to be there for so many people yet he didn't have any time to himself. "Are you free tonight?" Bella asked casually, and squeezed his hand which was a very warm temperature. Though he was always that hot, he had been her personal sun as well for such a long time. And it got really cold down at the beach, so his body heat was very well comforting.  
"Why?" He asked, and he was absentmindedly rubbing circles into the back of her hand. "Baby names, dinner, ect." She said, and really all she wanted to do was sit in her bed and just lay with him. It had been such a long time since they had actually gotten to see each other, and it was getting to a point where Bella wanted every single second with him.  
"Sure, sure." Jacob said, and he gave her a small smirk before tugging her back inside. Just as they were going back in, she heard a quiet arguing going on the kitchen. It sounded like Billy and Sam, as they were the only ones who weren't standing in the crowded living voices were unintelligible and she wondered if they were talking about was Jacob had just told her.  
"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked loudly, her eyes pointed in Charlie's general direction. The relieved sigh he gave off when she said that was amusing, and she was already walking quickly towards the door. "Thanks Bells." He muttered, and was already walking past her. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes okay? Promise." Jacob whispered in her ear, and brought her head up for a quick kiss. She kissed him back lovingly, before stumbling off towards the door. All three of the boys chuckled quietly at the wobble in her walk, and she narrowed her eyes, though they couldn't see.  
Once Bella and Charlie were back at home, she started on spaghetti. It was one of the easier dishes to make, especially on such short notice. Bella had anticipated on eating at Billy's though that didn't happen so she had to fix something for Charlie to eat. And Jacob, since he had promised to be here in fifteen minutes. "Can I talk to you?"  
She heard Charlie say, and it was in the same familiar tone she had spoken to Jacob in.  
"Sure." Bella replied, turning around to face Charlie. He was rubbing the back of his neck, concern with a mix of feeling awkward written all over his face. She raised an eyebrow, clasping her hands together and looked at him expectantly.  
" I just wanted to know when you're going to move out, that's all." He choked out, and there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice. The brunette frowned, and crossed the kitchen to go take his hands.  
She guessed that he was feeling almost the same as Bella had with Jacob, though his concern was with her. It hurt to know that she had to move out, and get her own house. Moving out of Charlie's had seemed like a thing she could candle when it came time, but she was eight months pregnant and not ready at all. Bella had a house already, that they had bought when they had figured out the sex of the baby.  
It seemed like such a silly thing then, now it was just hard to deal with. The nursery was ready, the house had furniture and it was all great. The one thing that wasn't great is that the nineteen year old wasn't ready in the slightest.  
The thought of age now roamed around in her brain and she sighed but pushed it aside, looking back at Charlie with a calming smile. "As soon as the baby is born. I want as much time with you."  
She admitted, and she could hear the happy sigh that escaped his lips. As long as he was happy, was all that mattered to her. "Thank you." Her dad answered, and gave her a hug, careful not to squeeze her too tight.  
Interrupting their moment was a knock on the door, and she pulled away to go get it. She already knew who it was, as Jacob was the only one who was supposed to come over. Though when she got over there to give her love a hug, the person who stood there, wasn't the person she anticipated.  
Standing before her was the man that she used to be in love with.  
The one who had left her seemingly for dead , proclaiming that his presence was only doing bad.  
Standing before her on her porch, was none other than Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes widened as she took in who was really there, that the person really standing before her was the vampire. He looked apologetic, his eyes a deep gold as he stared at her, and his eyes immediately traveled to her stomach.  
He looked even more pained. She felt an urge to hug him, to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until the sun went down, but the thought of Jacob took that all away. Her heart sped up and an un-human noise escaped her lips and tears rose to her eyes.  
"Listen to your heart fly." He murmured, his voice a soft velvet as he stared back at her.  
Bella wanted to run from the room, to not look back and just keep going. Then to make it even worse, she heard the footsteps of Charlie behind her. "Who-." He was cut off by Edward looking up at him, and Charlie's lips were pressed into a white line.  
You could practically feel the anger boiling up inside him, and she frowned. There was no way to contain Charlie like this, especially when it was the vampire that was standing before them, the one who had left and broken her heart.  
And then she realized something, Jacob had always been there to clean up his mess.  
He had been the one to fix her back up and make her happy again.  
"Go call Jacob." Bella muttered bitterly, and the anger started to boil up inside her.  
Edward made a face at her best friend's name, and she narrowed her eyes.  
Just as she would have done if it had been Edward, Jacob had done that too.  
Though it was different this time around. Because this man was not the one she wanted to see.  
Bella felt a tinge of pain from the way his eyes immediately turned back to apologetic.  
She was lying to herself, so much. The brunette had missed him a lot, more than she would have liked to admit to anybody.  
Let alone herself. The one thing that had kept her sane when he left was Jacob, and still that barely helped.  
Though as a year passed, she was starting to get okay again.  
She didn't need to hold herself together and be brave for everyone, and slowly started getting over his absence.  
And suddenly she regretted wanting Charlie to call Jacob.  
Now she was probably going to have to start over from square one, as everything was about get so difficult.  
Pulling her away from the thoughts of this,was the sound of Jacob's rabbit pulling up.  
She struggled to get past Edward and gasped he helped steady her. The coldness of his touch, the oh so familiar arms that had once wrapped around her every night. It almost sent her into hysterics but she pulled away from him, hesitantly, and stumbled over to Jacob.  
His eyes were narrowed, and his jaw was tight as he walked over to her. "That bloodsucker is here."  
He growled, and he eventually looked up to see him. Edward walked towards them politely, while Charlie stood in the doorway. Making sure nothing else got out of hand. Bella felt like crying right then, because in the end it would be just like before he left.  
A choice between Edward and Jacob. It should have been obvious in this situation, but Bella couldn't lie to herself like that.  
She was still in love with Edward. He would always have that place in her heart, and nobody could change that.  
She wished for the longest time Jacob could, but in the Edward would always have it.  
Even after leaving for the second time, claiming that she was better off without him.  
But it just didn't fit. Why would he do that, when he promised he wouldn't?  
The images of vampires in red cloaks flashed in her mind, and she slowly put the pieces together. Volturi.  
That's why. She knew it, even with her slow human brain, she knew it. Though before Bella could voice her new thoughts, Jacob was tightening his hold on her hand as Edward stepped near them.  
He was closer to her than anything, and Jacob did not like that one bit.  
"What are you doing here." The werewolf growled, bitterness mixing in with every word he spoke.  
He looked scary at that moment, for once. Almost his whole body was shaking, and he tried with every might to stay calm.  
"I came to apologize for my absence of over a year."Edward stated, his voice still the same velvet as it was when he had been saying something to her.  
It sent a shiver down her spine, and his arms were the one she craved right now.  
When everything else had been going wrong with Jacob, Edward had been there. Edward had been the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but now it was all different.  
In so many ways, it was different. She was having Jacob's baby, and everyone would hate her if she just went back to Edward with a baby that was probably going to carry on the gene of the wolves  
. Which scared both of them more than anything, but for awhile it would all be normal.  
She turned to look at the vampire, eyes apologetic as his were as well. Even if he couldn't read her thoughts, he knew what she meant. That she couldn't do it, and it would all end up screwing up in one way or another. "I'm sorry."  
She mouthed to him, as tears prickled up in her eyes. His face was expressionless, but she knew the hurt was there. Jacob was still shaking in the slightest, but he kept his mouth shut as Edward took a few steps toward her.  
His eyes were focused on Jacob for a minute and he winced.  
Jacob must have been thinking about something bad, something that would hurt Edward.  
She wanted to tell him to stop, but it just anger him. "I'll always be waiting in the wings."  
He murmured softly, before walking across the lawn to his Volvo. A tear or two fell down her face and she attempted to hold herself together, while holding onto Jacob.  
The brunette watched the car until it was out of sight, and she knew that Edward had been watching her too. And she had a sudden idea, but shook it away and nodded to herself. It would work.  
"I'm sorry he came here." She heard her love say, and she looked up at him with a forced smile.  
"It's okay. It'll be okay." SO with that the two of them walked inside, and she finished the dinner and set it out for the three of them.  
Bella wasn't exactly hungry, but she had to eat for the baby.  
Both of the boys ate like they were starving, before Charlie said his good nights and left Bella and Jacob at the table to discus baby names.  
"I was thinking Donovan." She said, faking cheerfulness and clasped her hands together.  
A smile rose to his lips, and he looked just as cheerful.  
Though for a different reason she was sure.  
"I like it. Donovan Black." Donovan Black. The words repeated in her head for awhile, and maybe there was another last name that baby should have had. /Get out of my head/ she said to herself, annoyed.  
"Perfect." She said in reply, and got up to go give him a kiss. He kissed her back with just as much passion, if not more, before pulling away and stated that he had to go back to La Push.  
To give the details to Sam. And she felt a twinge of happiness that he wouldn't be staying over. She nodded to him and kissed his forehead gently.  
After he was gone she quickly showered and brushed her teeth while putting her hair into a sort of loose ponytail.  
She through on a pair of sweats, and a night shirt that would cover her protruding stomach.  
"Please be there, waiting." Bella whispered quietly while she opened her door, and hurried over, clumsily, to the window and put it open as wide as it could go.  
If Jacob saw he would think it was for him, but in reality she just wanted to talk to Edward.  
Maybe Bella was cheating in that way, but all she wanted right now were answered.  
And the thought of him pushing the van out of her way came to mind. How she had demanded for answers, not knowing that he had been a vampire yet  
. The soft thud of the floor made her jump a bit, and she looked up from the floor.  
There he was. There stood the man that she was in love with still, and his perfect face had the slightest hint of a smile.  
Bits of water glistened in his wet hair, and she realized it was raining, and swiftly shut her window.  
More or so to make sure he wouldn't leave, not keep the rain out of her room. There were so many words she wanted to say right now, but instead she threw her arms around him.  
He instinctively wrapped arms around her as well, fingers combing through her hair.  
"Bella." He said dryly, lips moving down the kiss top of her head.  
His hands were everywhere, pulling her closer to him, running down her back, tangling through her hair, and she knew that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.  
And for once she wasn't thinking or caring what Jacob would say, she pulled him as close as he could get without hurting her belly.  
"I missed you." She gasped, and tears were streaming down her face already.  
And she meant it, she had missed him so much more than she realized.  
His familiar cold touch, her favorite crooked smile, velvet voice, everything about him.  
So with that, without caring that she was carrying Jacob's baby, not caring that she was with him, or anything else. Bella kissed Edward, pulling his face close to hers and was relieved when he kissed her back.  
There was a sort of passion mixed with love in this kiss, the way they moved their lips together and the feeling.  
She didn't care about anything right then, besides being with him in that moment.


	3. Final

A few minutes after the kiss stopped was when she realized what had happened, and what she was doing.  
The baby came to mind, as well as what Jacob would think.  
She pulled away from Edward, and she automatically felt his hands clutch her around the waist.  
He didn't wanna be away from her either. "I-I." Bella sputtered, looking around the room and shifted.  
"I'm sorry." Edward said in a low voice, and pure guilt was obvious on his face.  
Everything was slowly changing in her world, shifting and she could feel it.  
Edward was back, but it wouldn't be the same. Especially since Bella was with Jacob now, and a baby was involved.  
Though worry coursed through her, as he usually moved around more than this.  
And for the past few hours since everything had happened, he had been scarily still. Maybe if allowed, she would ask Carlisle or her primary doctor to check for an emergency ultrasound. "Don't be sorry."  
The brunette said quietly, hands still feebly clutching onto his shirt. "Please don't leave." She blurted out, and turned to really look up at him. Guilt and pain were obvious on his face, and his golden eyes stared at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen on him. It was something the vampire had always hid from her, had composed his facial expression with a smile.  
It was heartbreaking. "Okay." Edward murmured in her ear, burying his face in her hair. She felt different, somehow. Like something was about to go seriously wrong and she was about to lose someone.  
Whether it be Charlie, Jacob, Edward, Donovan, or anyone else she wasn't sure of. The feeling was there, though, and it was strong. It sent a shiver down her spine and raised goose bumps on her arm, and should of sent her into hysterics.  
Had Edward not been there to keep her calm. The taste of his lips were still on hers, and that made the guilt even stronger than it needed to be. But right now, in the heat of the moment, all she needed was him  
. Despite the fact that he had left for a second time, not by his own choice, and that this was the second time. She just didn't care. He could have left a million times, and stupid human Bella would always welcome him back with open arms.  
And had he finally chose he didn't want her anymore, as he had said once, she would always be waiting in the wings.  
Admiring the bouquet but resisting the wine. His voice brought her back to the present as it normally did, and she listened to him with open ears. "I'm so sorry for leaving again, Bella. I can never make up for this but I'll tr-" She cut him off.  
"It wasn't you who chose to leave me." Her voice was dry, and tears were rising up her to ears. Bella blamed it on the hormones, and sighed. He had paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, yet also concentration. "Yes."  
He said quietly, and she nodded to herself. Of course he hadn't left on purpose, that wasn't something he would do. Images of him in pain flooded through her mind, and she couldn't think or see anything else.  
The thought of Jane hurting him, torturing him, sent her into another flood of tears and she winced. "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward said hurriedly, and her brought her chin up to look at him.  
"N-no, don't worry about it." She gasped, and tried with no avail to wipe the tears away. Edward didn't believed her but didn't pry, and instead brought her to the small bed. Together they lay in it, side by side, entangled as much as possible. She fell asleep in his arms that night, dreaming of nothing.

The next morning came with a dull headache, and she took weak painkillers to make her feel even the slightest bit better.  
Edward had been there, and he made a promise to be back when Charlie was at work, if Jacob had not been there.  
She let her hair down and changed into a snug pair of shorts, keeping her night shirt on since everything else had been in the wash.  
Her teeth were brushed after around five minutes, and Bella sighed.  
Still in the back of her mind, was the fear that something bad was going to happen, and she dreaded it.  
She couldn't lose anyone right now, not in this time. And adding to this horrible fear was the fact that Donovan still hadn't moved, and her kick count was zero since yesterday.  
She frowned, shifted on the seat, and went to the house phone to dial the doctors number. After the fourth ring the desk lady answered, and she twirled the cord in her hand. "Hello? I need to speak with Doctor May. This is Bella Swan."

She said quietly, and took a deep breath. Around a few minutes later the doctor was put on the phone, and she moved to sit on the counter. She hurried to explain. "My kick count is zero since yesterday, he hasn't moved since yesterday and it was very abrupt. I don't know what's going on but I'm worried." Bella hoped that none of this was really happening, and it was all a bad dream and maybe she would wake up in Arizona. Then at least none of this could have happened, and she wouldn't have caused so much pain to anybody. Though it all was too hard to endure right now, and she waited patiently for her doctor to say something. "Come down right away." She said hesitantly, and Bella stiffened. "We need to do an emergency ultrasound and monitor his heart beat."  
Her heart beat sped up at a deadly rate and she left a note for Charlie that she had gone to the doctors. For a moment she willed someone to be waiting for her outside, but she realized that Edward was at home and that Jacob was with Sam. And Jacob was the last person she wanted to see, because eventually Bella would have to tell him about the kiss.  
And he would hate her forever.  
The drive to the doctors took merely ten minutes, as it was a small town and nobody seemed to be awake at nine in the morning.  
She hurried inside and went to the front desk, singing in and waited to be called.  
Her hands immediately went to her belly and she took a deep breath. "Please be okay, Donovan."  
She murmured softly, and barely realized that she was still in a pair of shorts. Though she couldn't really care less, as that wasn't very important in this time.  
"Bella Swan." Doctor May called, her voice filled with urgency as Bella hurried to get inside.  
She was laid down on the table, jelly type liquid put on her stomach, and then was examined.  
Her heart was beating rapidly, and sweat was beading up on the back of her neck. What happened if he wasn't okay? That everything had gone wrong and he was-  
Bella stopped the thought and clenched her teeth. This was not going to happened today.  
So many things had already gone wrong and the one thing that she was looking forward to was the birth of this lovely baby.  
The colour his eyes would turn out to be, the way he would laugh and smile.  
Everything about him. She had already gotten so attached to him, every movement, hiccup, and kick he did.  
It was all leading up to his birth. The most important time in her life, was going to be the birth of her first child.  
Jacob made his way into her thoughts again, and she figured she really should have called him. Even if the guilt would have been stronger, this was his child too.  
She turned her head to the side, looking at the doctor as she got everything ready for the ultrasound.  
Her breathing was hard, and she willed the lady to hurry.  
"There we go." Doctor May said, and moved to put the thing that allows you to see the baby on her stomach.  
There, laying very deadly still, was Donovan. There was no movement from him, and she stared up at the big screen in horror.  
"P-Please." Bella pleaded. "Please tell me he's okay." The doctor didn't answer her for a very long time, and that made her concern grow very worse.  
Confirming her horrible thoughts were the doctors words, and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"It looks like the placenta had detached, very slowly, and caused lots of bleeding. As well as preventing oxygen from going to the baby." She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up.  
The jelly was wiped off her stomach and she waited for the tears to come. Though they never did. A type of numbness fell over her, and she stared emptily at the wall.  
Her baby was not coming back from this. He had passed away either late last night or yesterday early afternoon.  
She turned to look back at her doctor, blinking a few times before asking, "when are we going to deliver?"  
The question felt necessary, though every part of her just wanted to run from the room and never look back.  
Everything seemed to be leaving at once, and the fear she had felt this morning had gone away.  
Because it had been confirmed. Out of everything that had to happen, her little unborn baby boy had to pass away  
. The loss wasn't fading over her yet, and she thanked the numbness for being there. It would eventually wash away but for right now she was grateful. "An emergency c-section is usually required, and I feel that would be helpful with your health."  
Bella wanted to argue at once, the motherly instinct in her wanted the baby to be okay. But as soon as it had come, it went away.  
The baby was no longer a requirement.  
"Okay." She choked, and took a shaky breath. "Do you want to call anybody?"  
The doctor asked as she walked Bella down the hall to the other side of the hospital.  
Where they were going to do everything that had needed to be done. "A few." She said quietly, and took out the cellphone she had.  
She would wait until she was alone and would call Edward first, because he was the first person she needed to talk to or she was going to go crazy.  
Then Jacob as this was his baby. Then of course Charlie because Bella needed her dad more than anything right now.  
Maybe even her mom could be notified after they were all done and she wasn't about to go into hysterics at any moment.  
She was put into a gown and then was sat in the wheel chair to wait for the doctor and she hurriedly dialed the Cullen's house number. Someone picked up after the first ring and she sighed in relief.  
"Hello?" Carlisle's voice said through the phone and she stiffened up, playing with them hem of her gown.  
"Carlisle? Is Edward in?" Bella asked, speaking up so he could hear, and she took a few deep breaths.  
There was a pause for a moment, but eventually came the sound of Edward's voice.  
"Hello? Bella?" He sounded pained, urgent, and uncomfortable. She frowned. Was he okay?  
Maybe she shouldn't have called him.  
It was too late now. "The baby..Passed away.." She said in between breaths, and waited impatiently for the doctor to come back.  
"And I'm at the hospital and I just need to see someone." Bella said and sighed.  
He promised to be right there and then she called the rest of them. Though with almost instant regret and she hoped that she was doing the right thing. Jacob answered with a cheery hello, and sounded very laid back.  
There were the gruff voices of the rest of the wolves there, and she was very hesitant to tell him about Donovan.  
But once again, there was no choice now. "Donny..Donny passed away."  
She choked out, and hurried to explain the rest of the situation.  
"We're doing an emergency c-section to prevent any clotting or any other damage, but the baby isn't..Isn't alive."  
The words sounded so real now, and everything inside her still felt horribly numb. As it had been with Edward, there was a long pause before he answered.  
His voice was calm, and he didn't sound like the Jacob that she knew and was in love with. "Are you okay?"  
She knew that he was about to start getting angry, that the pain and sadness was about to wash over him and he probably wouldn't be stable enough to walk into that hospital.  
This was his child they were talking about, and he had gotten just as attached as she did.  
He spent the nights they were together talking to her stomach, promising happiness and as much love as they could offer. The next person to call was Charlie, and her finger hovered over the send button.  
Would this be doing the right thing, or would this cause him much more pain than he needed? He was at work, sitting at the station. He was probably playing cards with one of the other officers, laughing about how he was doing to be a grand father soon. Would this ruin him? Holding her breath she pressed the button, pressing the phone to her ear and bit her lip.  
He answered after what seemed like forever, and he was not as cheery as she thought. Oh. Bella had forgotten about the note she had left, and she let out a small whimper, much too small for Charlie to hear it.  
"Bella? Bella are you okay? Hello?" He sounded panicked and unhappy, and she heard the faint sound of his footsteps.  
Her father must have been pacing in the kitchen for the small hour that she had been there.  
It felt like she had been there only a few seconds, and that she was still hopeful that the baby was alive.  
She repeated everything the doctor had said about the c-section and everything else, promising that she was going to be okay and she would see him after. Charlie sounded in tears and that broke her more than anything else that had happened this day.  
The older man never cried, always put on a strong face. But this had broke him so much. Very few minutes after she was laid on the table, Edward had shown up and was shown to her room.  
She was worried about the blood, but he seemed in control of himself.  
Holding her hand tightly and promised that everything was going to be okay.  
She had expected Jacob to show up, had assumed that Charlie would have asked to come in.  
Nobody ever showed themselves in, and then there came a point in time where the doctor was sewing her back up. It all happened so fast and she groaned, though there was no pain.  
Once she had gotten out of surgery and had asked not to see the baby, they put her back in the wheel chair. Edward had insisted on pushing her out and they let her, and she was grateful for the second time that horrible day. He was there. Once they had gotten into the waiting room, there was a sat Charlie and Jacob, both looking extremely worried.  
Neither of them had noticed her yet and she chewed on her lip.  
What if they got into a fight with Edward? And then they never wanted to see her again? Breaking her train of thought was the sound of footsteps, and she stared at both Charlie and Jacob, lifeless.  
Jacob seemed more angry about Edward than Charlie was, but he was ignored.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." She insisted, and assured them more than ever.  
What happened two days later was worse than anything that happened in that week.  
Jacob had already been angry, and once she had gotten home he seemed even more abusive.  
Verbally.  
His words were sharp and piercing, sending her into tears every few minutes it seemed like.  
Charlie and Edward were very inclined on telling the boy to leave her alone, though she felt she deserved it. And he got even worse after hearing about the kiss. That had taken a toll on him, and she felt horrible about it.  
He had left, breaking a lamp on the way out and had swore never to come back. That he hated her and nothing would be the same.  
The next few months passed with dread, and Edward and his family had slowly let her back in.  
She spent more of her time at the Cullen's and was slowly also getting back into her normal weight.  
It was slowly getting to be okay again and that made her happy. The house that had been bought for her and Jacob was sold, and the money was given to Charlie. She didn't need it.  
Everything in the next year made her feel more welcomed than ever back into the Cullen home. There was still no sign of Jacob, and that started bothering her less and less  
. And around the time later, she had gotten married to Edward. With a little reluctance, but it happened.  
Less than a year later and before her birthday, she had become immortal as the rest of them, stuck at twenty forever. Three years older than Edward, that was better than nothing.  
In the end everything was okay.  
Bella was a vampire.  
Edward was there forever.  
And she was finally going to live her forever, and that was only the beginning

~*Authors note*~  
Hello! I'm sure many of you will hate this chapter, as it was written pretty quickly. But I had to make a few adjustments and everything. It had not turned out the way I planned it, and I'm sure the original plot would have been a lot better.  
Originally, Edward was not going to come back. And they would live their life normally before telling Charlie that Jake was a werewolf. Pretty boring, but happy.  
And then when I made Edward come back, I had decided that my love for BellaxEdward was too strong and I needed it to happen. I would have stuck to my original plot, but I also fear that my laptop was going to break and i needed to end it soon. The charger is not working, and it's being very difficult. So with that, I will leave you to love or hate the ending. Either way, have a good day!


End file.
